The Crypt
by deadski
Summary: AU: In a world of angels and demons, Castiel Novak falls for a man by the name of Dean Wesson. Poor Cass doesn't suspect Dean is a famous demon pornstar. demon!dean wing!kink demon!wings angel!wings demon!eyes
1. Introduction

Several weeks after Castiel met Dean Wesson, he wanted to know absolutely everything about him. He had never felt so infatuated with anyone before in his life, and it scared him. Castiel saw him nearly every other day at a little coffee shop (the same one in which they met) in the mornings. Dean would order and take a seat at one of the round tables by the window, if he wasn't in a rush, and Castiel would ask to join him after he got his cup of coffee. They'd talk and talk about random things, like how Cass went to the movies and nearly pissed himself because he was laughing so hard or how Dean wanted to work on fixing up his car because he started to feel a bit neglectful towards her with how busy he has been. When they weren't talking, Castiel was absorbing Dean's body language or counting Dean's freckles or memorizing Dean's unforgettable eyes. _Dean, Dean, Dean._ Dean liked the silence and stared out the window to watch people pass as he'd slowly drink his coffee. Castiel or Dean would have to go sooner or later, though, and Cass always hated it. He wished they could just be caught up in that one moment forever.

"You're thinking about that guy again. Did you see him this morning?" asked Gabriel.

Castiel sighed, "No, but I wish I did."

Gabe shook his head, and he quickly changed the subject. "I noticed. You didn't react when I told you there was a robbery in your neighborhood last night."

"Was there?"

"Yes," Gabe grunted, "it was some kid wanting attention from his parents."

Cass thought about who it could be from his neighborhood, but his mind found it's way back to Dean again. He wanted to go home to sketch out Dean's eyes, nose, mouth, freckles-everything Dean-in Illustrator and make some sort of masterpiece of his face. He was worth it. He was more gorgeous than anyone Cass had ever seen before. He was a piece of living, breathing art already. If only Castiel could show the world...

_"Would you like to go out sometime, Dean?" Castiel asked._

_He forced a smile and sadly said, "I'm not a good person, Cass."_

_"We've been talking for a long enough time for me to know that you are-"_

_"I'm really not, and I don't want to hurt you."_

_Castiel laughed, "You won't hurt me."_

_"You don't even know me, Cass."_

"You're ignoring me again, Castiel."

Startled, Castiel looked at Gabriel. He has a frown set on his face. Gabe said, "You think you can hide it, but I can tell. Your wings give it away."

Castiel wished he could see Dean's wings.

Angels and demons have different wings; they're still feathery, but the size and coloring is different. Wings are a private matter, for all species. However, angels can see each other's wings when they are family, close friends, or intimate. Demons choose who can see their wings. It is very, very private for them.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Gabe."

"Oh, no," he moaned, "what is it?"

Castiel bit my lip. "Could you tell me if Dean Wesson is involved in anything illegal?"

"Wait... the guy you've been trying to woo is Dean Wesson?"

"You know him?" Cass asked, getting nervous.

Gabriel laughed, "Now, I don't want to sound like I'm trying to put you off of him, but he's not really someone you'll want to get involved with. He isn't doing anything illegal, but _man,_ he isn't doing something that you'd like."

* * *

_"Why is it that you don't talk about anything about yourself? You talk about your half brother, Adam, and your car. Why not yourself?" Castiel asked._

_Dean shook his head. "Cass, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."_

_"I just want to know you."_

_"You really don't," he responded, "because there's good nothing about me to talk about."_

_Castiel was shocked at Dean's lack of self-worth. "From what I can tell, Dean, you have a good heart."_

_"You're a poor judge of character."_

* * *

Castiel went to Gabriel's house for pizza. The two friends were very close. Every friday they'd get together for pizza and spend time together. They don't often have much time to hang out during the week because Gabriel is an over-worked FBI agent. However, when they have the chance, they definitely take it.

"You know how you asked me about Dean Wesson?"

Cass was shocked Gabriel brought up Dean first. He wasn't expecting Gabe to mention the man at all.

"Yes," Castiel said, "and you seemed to know him."

Gabe made a strange noise. "Well, I don't know him personally. Well, I know him personally but not actual _personally_."

"You're confusing me."

Gabe looked frustrated, as he tried to come up with a sugar-coated way of bringing it up to Cass. When he couldn't find anything, he blurted it out. "Castiel, he's a pornstar. I've played with my goods while oogling him. I'd know that demon from anywhere, and you are over there fawning over him. You see him in a coffee shop, praying he'll accept your invitation one day and actually go out with you. He's telling you 'No' because he sleeps around for a living and doesn't want you to get involved. He probably thinks you want him for his goods. And let me tell you, they're_ really _good_._"


	2. Dean Wesson

Dean Wesson was a made up person. He belonged to Alastair Goodman, who just so happens to be one of the main managers for the porn industry, _The Crypt_. Dean's last name changed after Alastair purchased him and forced him into the "family" business. Alastair made Dean into who he was: a popular and demanded sex worker that rarely had to fuss about money. If Dean behaved, Alastair was happy. If Alastair was happy, Dean was rewarded. Dean Wesson would always be Alastair's favorite, and everyone knew that.

* * *

Michael, a well-known angel pornstar, bit down hard on Dean's shoulder, grunting and groaning into his skin. Dean thrusted roughly in and out of Michael, moaning the way he was taught (not that any of the viewers knew that fact). The scene was nearing an end, and they could both feel it. Michael dug his nails down Dean's back causing Dean to whine, lose his composure, and cum right there. His wings flared out, as Dean's eyes rolled back and turn black with bliss. He shook violently with his orgasm, and he tried very hard to focus on calming back down. Michael gasped and pulled away from the demon. Out of all the times they've filmed together, not once has Dean's wings came out. Michael stared at the soft, black and red feathers that sprouted from Dean's back.

Ellsworth, the director, yelled at the stars. The filming had stopped immediately, not wanting to continue because actual wing-play in sex movies was forbidden.

Dean's eyes slowly rolled back down to normal, and he apologized. He was embarrassed, and he quickly put his wings back.

"Alastair will hear about this, Wesson."

Michael jumped up to defend his demon friend. "It was an accident. I wasn't thinking his wings would come out. I thought that he'd growl into my ear or something. He shouldn't be in trouble for something that I did. I brought out his wings. I'll take the punishment."

After Ellsworth and the cameramen left the room, Michael apologized personally to Dean.

"I didn't realize what I was doing. I was caught up in the sex. I just-"

"I get it, Michael. Stop apologizing. I'm not offended. I'm embarrassed. My wings haven't sprung out like that, since I first got into the industry. Alastair won't be happy, but I can handle whatever he has to dish out." Dean paused to laugh. It was unexpected. "In all honestly, that was one of the best orgasms I've had, so really... stop apologizing."

* * *

Michael always had an attraction to Dean. It was what made their chemistry in front of the camera so realistic. Dean and Michael spent time together on and off set, and they both knew there would never be a relationship that formed between them. _The Crypt_ had to come first.

"I know that I shouldn't have saw them, Dean, but your wings are beautiful." Michael said, "Whoever you settle down with in the future will be very lucky."

This won Dean over. If they consider themselves friends before, then they were now closer friends than ever.

Michael spent a night or two at Dean's studio apartment, which was something that they had done often before. Michael slept on an air mattress, as Dean slept on the pull-out couch. In the morning, Mike decided to take Dean mattress shopping.

Although, before they could actually go to a mattress store, Dean needed his coffee. On the drive over, Mike kept pestering Dean with his wondering hands. Dean glared at Mike, when he felt Mike's hand brushing that sensitive spot where his wings met his back. Dean gave him one last warning, when he growled, "Michael..."

"You have great control, when you aren't aroused."

"How about you shut the fuck up and keep your hands to yourself?"

Mike laughed, "But what would be the fun in that?"

Dean didn't have to tell Michael to keep his hands to himself a second time. Michael just liked to tease the handsome, green-eyed man.

When the two men arrived at the café, _Ervin's, _Michael told Dean to sit. Mike ordered for the both of them; in fact, he ordered breakfast as well as coffee. When he finally sat across Dean, they ate in silence. Well, up until they heard a shriek coming from the doorway. Michael's eyes wondered passed Dean and found the short man who couldn't keep his eyes off of them. The short man obviously knew who they were.

"Dean, we should probably go," Mike sighed.

Dean took one last sip of his coffee. "I suppose you're right."

Dean and Michael moved towards the door, but Michael noticed that Dean's eyes are elsewhere. Dean stared at the dark-haired man that had entered with the short man that noticed us. Mike rolled his eyes, "Would you like to say 'goodbye' to him, so we can go?"

"It will only be a moment, Mike."

Dean greeted Castiel. The short man beside Cass, pressed his hand towards Dean. He said, "I'm Gabriel."

"Dean."

They shook hands, and Gabriel said (and dropped his eyes down to Dean's dick), "Oh, I know you."

This was where Mike joined the conversation, and he became very jealous. "You can be a creepy flirt with someone else now."

"Have you guys done a three-way with anyone?" Gabriel asked.

Cass shushed his friend. "That is inappropriate, Gabe."

"Castiel, if you were a lot less innocent all the time, you'd understand."

This caused Dean and Mike to laugh. Michael turned to Gabe and asked, "You're naughty, then?"

"I've seen you both naked on more than one account, and most of the time I was naked as well."

"Kinky," smirked Dean.

Castiel looked between the three men and realized that Gabe wasn't lying to him. Dean has sex for a living.

"We haven't had a three-some, Gabriel." Michael said, "Dean's boss has very specific rules that everyone needs to follow."

"I'm sure the site won't have anything with Mike and I for a while."

"What? Why?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "There was a mishap, and my boss is furious."

"How many times do I have to apologize, Dean?" Mike asked, pressing his hand hard against Dean's back. He leaned and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Perhaps, I'm not really sorry."

Gabriel groaned, "What happened? What did he do wrong?"

"I triggered his wings. The director was so fucking pissed and ran off to tell Dean's boss, and the cleaning crew hates me enough as it is. After Dean's wings manifested, he broke a few props and a lamp."

"I-"

Mike interrupted Dean, "It wasn't your fault. Your wingspan is just so fucking amazing. I've never seen wings with a span like that."

"Michael, that is enough."

"Am I embarrassing you, Dean?" Mike grinned, "I've been trying to do it again, but Dean has fantastic control of his wings."

Castiel was very jealous that Michael saw Dean's wings. He kept his mouth shut, which was very hard to do because there was an angel in front of him who kept touching Dean and talking about Dean's huge wings. It took everything Cass had to keep himself from growling.

"You guys are obviously comfortable around each other. It isn't awkward in the films at all."

Dean agreed, "Yeah, well, I don't think it was ever awkward between us."

"It was love at first site, wasn't baby?" Michael joked, and Dean growled at him. "We should leave, Dean. I don't know how much longer your boss will allow us near each other."

"You just want to get me in bed."

"Yes, that's true." Michael gasped, "Wait, that's not... I didn't mean to agree that quickly. We're getting Dean a mattress today."

"Mmmm," Dean hummed. He checked his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. "Yeah, we should go. My boss is calling, Mike."

"He probably checked the security cameras outside your apartment. He keeps you in line."

"Or noticed that you left with me this morning." Dean added.

"Shit."

* * *

The phone call was full of Alastair telling Dean to come to his place so they can discuss the events of the week. Therefore, when Dean ended the call, they had to hurry throughout the mattress store and pick a bed before Alastair became even more upset.

The bed Dean picked out was memory foam. He liked the idea that his bed would remember him. Michael and Dean strapped it to the roof of his car and took it to the studio apartment. They carried it in, and Dean decided to just let it be. He'd finish setting it up later, but for now he'd have to go to visit Alastair.

Michael left, after wishing Dean luck, and then Dean drove to his old 'home'.

Alastair's smile told Dean that he was in for a lot of pain.

"Come in, Dean."


	3. The Good Stuff

**Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**Warning: There is poorly written porn in here.**

* * *

Gabriel Milton was always an open person. He was very outgoing, and he liked to pull pranks on everyone. It was just something he did. He'd eat a lot of sweets, and he'd prank people. When he was in college, he discovered that energy drinks gave him the same feeling a whole lot of candy did, and it seemed like the whole campus went into hiding so he couldn't prank them. He managed to get a few people with whoopee cushions though. How he ever managed to get a degree in law, no one knows, but he did, and he quickly made his way up into the FBI field. Gabriel was always thankful that his FBI partner, Balthazar Roché, has a fun personality also. However, both of the agents take their jobs very seriously.

It was well-known that Gabriel had made a sex tape with a petite blonde at a halloween party one year (in which everyone refers to _Casa Erotica_), and therefore, he was then known for "knowing the good stuff". Gabriel wasn't worried that people knew he watched porn. Hell, he got a kick out of watching people squirm, so he'd even point it out. The fact that his best friend, Castiel Novak, was crushing on one of the most popular male pornstars has Gabriel torn between pride and woe. Of all the men for Castiel to crush on, he was crushing on one of the most attractive demon pornstars. However, due to the fact that Dean had sex all the time, if Cass were to start a relationship with him, there would probably be either absolutely no sexual activity whatsoever or a relationship based around only sex. That wasn't something Castiel should want to get into at all.

* * *

It was nearly a month after the morning at _Ervin's_ with Gabriel, and he hadn't seen Dean once. Castiel was bummed. Everyone was starting to notice the change in Castiel's mood, _especially_ Gabe.

"What's going on with you, Castiel?" Gabe finally asked.

Castiel sighed, "Nothing. Everything is fine. Go away."

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"Are you allowed to break into people's homes?"

Gabe laughed, "Only yours when you're sulking around. Come on. Turn on your computer."

"Why?"

"There was an interview released this morning with your crush in it." Gabe smiled, "The description said that it was recorded this week."

"This isn't some perverted interview is it? What's it called? The sofa interviews?"

"The Casting couch?" Gabe gasped for air. He was laughing way too hard over this. "No way, Castiel. Dean doesn't do that sort of porn."

When he calmed down, Gabe finally said, "Okay, well I promise, I won't touch myself right now, but we're definitely going to watch some of this stuff."

"Gabriel!"

"What? You suddenly don't want to see Dean Wesson?"

"I don't want to be watching the porn he's in. It is like invading his privacy."

"If he wanted it to be private, it wouldn't be posted on the internet."

* * *

_"Dean Wesson, last month it was made known to us that you're looking to retire from the business. Is it true?"_

_The interviewer was a slender brunette. She had a pretty face. She stared at Dean as if he were a toy she wanted to try out._

_"Not at all... It's the family business, in a sense. If I were to leave now, I'm sure it would cause quite a commotion. There would be lots of protesting. And it would definitely make for an awkward Thanksgiving."_

_Dean looked skinny, very skinny. Just at the mention of the holiday, he licked his lips as if he hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were dull, as if all the happiness had been sucked out of them. Yet, he had a smile on his face as he spoke with this woman. He joked with her, as if he knew her, and it helped make the interview more comfortable than it could have been. _

_The brunette laughed, "You guys meet up for the holidays?"_

_"Some of us do, yes."_

_"Well, I'm sure some actors probably feel insecure around you. You never really started out at the bottom. You just wound up on top over night. This is _your_ industry."__  
_

_"I wouldn't really call it my industry, Lisa." Dean's smile __faltered, "I understand that some actors might feel... intimidated. I've been in this business for eight years. I had extensive training. It is practically second nature to me. I have friends in the industry that have been in for almost as long as I have and they still haven't gotten out of the dungeons. I don't feel lucky that I'm considered a pornstar. I don't get to call in sick. It is either I show up or I get in a lot of trouble. Sick or not, I have to do my job. And I have to do it well enough that everyone believes I've done the best I could ever possibly do. If I gave my all in a shoot, I have to give my all plus some in the next. There is no break. The only reason I'm still on top is because I give it everything. It has to look, _feel_, real for people to enjoy it. If you have to fake it, then _own_ it."_

_I had extensive training._

___I had extensive training._

_I had extensive training._

___I had extensive training._

I had extensive training.

* * *

Gabriel had to pause the video. His jaw was hanging open, and he took a gulp of oxygen. "Extensive training? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You got stuck on that, too?"

"It doesn't matter what he said after that."

Castiel groaned, "Well, thanks for showing me that video of Dean to try to make me feel better."

"Let's watch something else." Gabe said, "Maybe one of his pornos."

Gabriel chose one he hasn't seen: the latest of Dean and Michael.

* * *

_Michael laid on his back and allowed Dean to climb on top of him. Dean murmured dirty things to Michael, making him groan. Michael finally clashed their mouths together, and he moaned, "Shut up and_** fuck**_ me."_

_Dean growled and dragged his teeth along Michael's neck. Dean's hands dropped down Michael's back and started toying with his ass. Michael was chanting the word 'fuck' over and over, as he squirmed at Dean's touch. Dean prepped Michael for his cock._

_The groaning and growling and grunting was so rough. When Dean thrusted into the submissive man, he let out a very loud moan. "Fuck you're so tight."_

_"You feel so fucking good," he hissed._

_Michael turned around on Dean's cock, so he was facing him. His mouth attached itself to Dean's throat, kissing and lightly biting. Michael panted, "Oh, I'm so close."_

_Michael dug his nails down Dean's back, and then suddenly the camera zoomed really close to Dean's face. Dean whined, as his eyes rolled back in his head and turned black. He gasped, shut his eyes tight, and shook with pleasure. Dean bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. When his eyes reopened, they were normal again. In the background, there's a blur of darkness._

_With the camera still on Dean, Michael said, "Holy shit."_

_Dean wiped the blood on his lip, smearing it. He moved as if in a trance and couldn't form words. His mind absolutely blank. The black and red blur behind him adjusts so it is less of a focal point, and then the whole screen goes black. There are a few credits that didn't play in the beginning, and then nothing._

* * *

"I think you just saw his wings, Castiel."


	4. Brotherly Dean and his blood kink

"Your viewer count has spiked even higher, since your previous video." Fredric Azazel said, "There are a lot of people sexually aroused by that blood shot, saying that you should get into some blood kink shoots."

Alastair disagreed, "I'm not putting him into rough bondage pornos, Fredric."

"I'm not saying that. He doesn't have to be hurt at all. Put some fake blood on the boy and let him play around with it, and send it out."

* * *

"I heard you just had a birthday. How old are you now?" Tessa asked.

Dean laughed and said, "I'm 25."

"What did you do?"

"I went to the bar with some friends. I'm sure nearly the whole bar joined them in singing Happy Birthday at one point."

Tessa smiled, "Sounds lovely."

"It was really nice."

"Do you have any future plans within the porn business?"

Dean pursed his lips, as he thought. His eyebrows started to furrow together.

"_Dean,_" Alastair Goodman said, "I'm sorry to interrupt this interview, but I need to talk with you."

"Oh, yes, of course..."

* * *

It was a long day for Dean. By the time he was called out of his interview, he was already very tired and barely patient. When Alastair told him what Azazel had planned, he agreed to do it. He knew what this meant: many people are going to want more of this from him. But at this point, Dean didn't really care. He just wanted to go home and relax.

Dean hadn't seen much of Michael. Zachariah O'Connors, his manager, must be keeping him very busy.

When Dean finally reached his studio apartment, he collapsed on his newly acquired bed. He shut his eyes and breathed out a long sigh.

"Dean?"

He shot up, eyes wide open. He glanced around the room, before _finally_ spotting the person.

"Adam, does dad know you're here?" Dean questioned.

The sixteen-year-old moved from the floor to the bed beside his brother. "No. Please don't call him. He's hurting mom again. He almost hit me, too, this time. I just had to get away."

"I wasn't planning on calling him. I just wanted to know in case he ends up calling me."

Adam gulped, "What are you going to tell him, if he does?"

"That I haven't seen you since your birthday party." Dean sighed, "Adam, look... I'm not going to rat you out. You're my brother, and I care about you. I know exactly what you're going through. Dad _sold_ me. That's why I'm not around any more. I told you already that my house is always open for you if you need it. It isn't like I bring anyone home. You wouldn't have to worry. It's just me here."

"And sometimes Mike, right?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled at his brother, "and sometimes Mike."

Adam curled up beside his brother in the twin-sized bed. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, and he was slowly starting to fall asleep. A small voice beside him whispered, "Could you tell me a story like you used to when I was younger?"

"Sure, kiddo." Dean yawned, "Before you were born I used to take care of my brother, Sammy. Dad wasn't really around much. He was always working, and my mom was sick, so I took care of him. He was smart and stubborn. Mom got better, but she fell in love with someone else. Dad and she got a divorce, and the judge said that mom was granted full custody of Sam. Dad had me. A few years later, he met your mom. I remember he'd come home and beg me to give her a chance. He wanted me to meet her so much. He fell in love with her, and he wanted me to love her, too. I had a hard time adjusting, honestly, but I gave her a chance. Then, she had a baby boy, and I wasn't alone anymore. This new baby brother of mine was annoying at first; crying all night and screaming all day. But I loved him, and I wanted to be the best brother I could be. He kept me busy, and I took care of him much like I did Sammy. I'm so proud of him."

"That isn't much of a bedtime story, but I'll take it. I'm too old for them anyhow."

Dean laughed, "I'm not good at telling stories, Adam. I thought you knew that when I used to just retell you that day's events whenever I tucked you in."

"But I distinctly remember castles and kings!"

"I might have changed a few things to make it sound like a story."

* * *

"That tickles." Dean bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. The blonde, Lilith, rolled her eyes and continued artistically covering the man in fake blood. As the make-up artist, she didn't really do much with fake blood in the porn industry. However, there were several friends that she helped with their Halloween costumes, so she had an idea of what she was doing to Dean.

Lilith's tongue poked out as she worked, focused. It took a long time for her work to be finished, but she was proud with the final product.

Alastair and Azazel were their for the shoot. George Ellsworth had his camera, ready to film. Abby Knight had her camera on a tripod. She was the photographer. When she heard from Fredric Azazel that Dean was going to be bloody, she had a vision. She shared it with him, and he had the set made.

Abby, also known as "Abaddon" because she was a "_Knight" from_ _Hell_ as most believed, didn't direct Dean Wesson to do anything. She just said, "You want the audience to be aroused."

Dean instantly knew what to do. Alastair was there, and he taught Dean very well.

He was just about to get started when Alastair stopped him. "Roll back your eyes, Dean."

Dean did as he was told, and Abbadon was sold. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her camera started clicking and flashing, Ellsworth started to record, and Dean started acting. He let his fingers trail along one of his "injuries". He smirked as he dragged and smeared the blood. He ran the bloody fingertips over his lips and let a moan slip out of his partially opened lips. He licked one of his fingers, and he let his tongue sit in the air for a few moments (mostly so Abby could get a nice shot), and then closed it back in the warm, moist cave. His bloody fingers danced down his chest, only pausing once to play with his nipples.


	5. Reach

When Dean showed up at _Ervin's_ again, he had bruises on his wrists. They were faded enough that they were barely noticeable, however Cass noticed. Castiel noticed everything when it came to Dean. For instance, Dean's mouth was in a straight line, and he had bags around his eyes. He was tired, very much so, and he was displeased with someone or something. It was probably whomever left those marks on his wrists.

Castiel didn't ask him about that though. Instead, he spoke with Dean as if he was never gone. He told Dean that it was nice to meet his friend, how he went home and watched a whole season of some show that didn't accurately describe angelic beings but he was hooked after the first episode, and all about the little old lady that was in line in front of him and order so much stuff Cass himself felt ill. Dean tried to smile, Castiel could tell, but ended up looking away and changing the subject. Whatever wiggled into Dean's consciousness was hard on him. He couldn't stay very focused at all, and he felt guilty. Cass was talking to him, and he was looking out at the flowers. However, when he noticed, he quickly turned his attention back to the dark-haired man in front of him.

Castiel sighed, and he wanted to just _reach_ out and touch Dean, tell him that everything will be okay. Dean flinched and looked up. He was concerned at Castiel. "What did you just do?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Dean scoffed, "I felt it. What did you do?"

"I just was thinking about consoling you. I wanted to put my hand on your shoulder, but I decided against it."

"Instead you used your fucking soul. Thanks, Cass. That helps so much more."

Castiel was confused. "What do you mean? Angels don't have souls."

"Your wings, then," Dean bit back a laugh, "it is practically the same thing. I appreciate that you want to _console_ me, but I can get through this myself. I don't need your wings touching mine."

He got up and quickly left, instantly leaving an aching feeling in Castiel's chest.

* * *

Dean felt horribly sick. He couldn't keep anything down. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to recognize whether it was day or night. He was so, so weak. He was quickly dehydrating.

Adam didn't know what to do. He spent the past week with Dean, and he's never seen Dean so powerless before (not even after one of John's beatings). Adam sat on the bed beside his brother, and he rubbed his arm. He pulled the blanket over Dean to keep him warm, while he had yet another chill.

Dean's wings drooped over him, and Adam avoided touching them with his hands. He let his wings wrap around himself and his brother, when he laid down, but that was all the touching he allowed. Adam remembered his mother telling him how demon wings were sensitive. He didn't want to harm his brother.

A loud banging against the door startled Adam. Dean was practically dead to the world at the moment, and he wasn't bothered at all.

Adam however was terrified it were their father. He silently walked to the door, and he peered through the peephole. He felt a huge sigh of relief, when he realized it was just Michael. He swung the door open, and he jumped into the older man's arms. "Mike, it's you!"

"Where's Dean, Adam?"

Adam became worried and scared again. It was as if the past two weeks had finally hit him. He frowned and said, "He's really sick, Mike. I don't know what to do. I made him soup and kept him warm, but he's not getting better."

"Shit."

Michael just saw one look at the man on the bed and immediately decided to take action. "Adam, we need to get him to hide his wings, so I can take him to the hospital."

Adam went to his brother, and he shook him awake. "Dean, put your wings away."

"Too tired..."

"Dean, we're going to take you to the hospital."

Dean's eyes lulled shut again. Adam looked up from his brother and shook his head. Mike sighed, "Fine. We'll take the comforter with us, and wrap it around him."

The ride to the hospital was stressful. Adam and Michael had a hard enough time getting Dean into the car. Each bump in the road caused Dean to whimper, making Michael feel really worried for his friend.

Mike pulled into the parking lot, and he quickly parked. Adam and Michael struggled to keep the comforter on Dean as they pulled him out of the backseat of the small Volvo. They couldn't risk anyone seeing his wings. Dean didn't realize what was going on, but Mike was sure that if anyone saw his wings that Dean would drag him to Hell for not doing anything to hide them.

After Dean was pulled out of the car, Michael flipped him over his shoulder. "Let's go, Adam."

* * *

It took Dean about two days in the hospital before he could stay awake for a long enough time to talk to the doctor.

"Dean Winchester," the older man said, "I have just a few questions for you."

"Go on..."

The doctor looked towards one of Dean's wings, which was hanging off the side of the bed. "Your symptoms are all pointing to one thing, Mr. Winchester. Have you had any wing play recently?"

"Wing play?"

"Wing play could be any type of intimate touching with your wings. Whether you or someone else had initiated it, it still counts."

Dean thought about it. He thought back to when his wings manifested to Michael. His wings weren't touched then, however. He thought about that odd feeling he got when Cass-

"A friend in a coffee shop," Dean sighed, "he accidentally touched my wings. I don't even know how he did it. My wings were away."

The doctor nodded, "Well, that conforms it."

"Conforms what?"

"You have been bonded. You're suffering from being away from this individual. There are a few ways to fix this. The first option would be to go to this person. Being near them would help how you're feeling, but will not fix it permanently unless you decide to mate with them. The other option is medication. Of course, you wouldn't feel too much different right away. It still takes time to break a bond. The medication will just help you go on with your daily habits. After a few months, it will be as if you were never bonded."

"It is an odd situation you've gotten yourself into, Mr. Winchester," said the doctor.

Dean groaned, "I'll need the medication."

* * *

When Dean was released from the hospital, Adam decided to celebrate. Adam decorated the apartment. He made a cake. He was happy his brother was better.

* * *

_"I heard just this morning that you just overcame a serious illness."_

_"Yeah," Dean nervously laughed, "I'm getting better."_

* * *

**Thanks again for all the support!**


	6. Dean Winchester

Castiel worried immensely over the last encounter he had with Dean. It was almost like he could feel deep down in his gut that Dean was unwell. Either that or he himself were nauseous.

It felt like a millennia before he saw Dean again. In reality, it had been another two weeks. Dean wasn't alone. Michael and some young boy was with him. They were chatting excitably to one another, and Castiel could see that Dean wasn't all there. The twinkle in his eyes was missing. Michael's hand was on Dean's lower back, as if pushing him along (or perhaps keeping him steady on his feet). The boy was glowing; he was so happy.

The boy's tail wrapped itself around Dean's thigh.

Castiel was shocked because he had never seen a demon's tail before. He heard stories about tails, but he thought they were myths. A demon's tail was not as "inappropriate" to show to others. It wasn't an additional body part, really. Their spine just extended into a tail. Most demons hid their tails alongside their wings, so they'd appear _normal _or socially acceptable.

The fact that this teen didn't hide his tail in public was fine, but his tail was wrapped around another demon's leg. It was a sign of affection, love.

Cass stopped in his tracks. He stared across the street at the three men that were window shopping. Dean wrapped his arm around the younger. Michael was smiling, as the younger spoke freely.

Something changed in the air. Dean smiled, and Castiel could tell that his heart was in it. Dean pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, and he said something. It broke Castiel's heart, so he quickly made his way back home.

* * *

Castiel thought of Dean endlessly.

* * *

_"I don't understand. What is with this absurd idea?" The woman asked Dean. After all, he had just admitted to wanting to retire. She continued, "Just a few months ago you were saying you weren't going anywhere, and now you want to quit?"__  
_

_"I never wanted to get into this business in the first place. Why does everyone assume that I am the bad guy here? I'm the victim. I have been through so much shit. I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm losing my mind. I can't concentrate, and I can't keep my composure. I, I, I just-" He got up and left without finishing what he was saying. He was shaking, and he looked broken. His eyes were full of doubt and fear._

_An older man, off camera, snapped at him, "What the fuck are you doing? Where do you think you're going? Get your ass back on camera and tell them it was an April fool's joke. Laugh it off, and then continue the interview. Are you even listening to me, Dean? Dean?"_

* * *

"They're calling it an 'emotional break down' and there are rumors that he has been put in a mental hospital." Gabriel told Castiel.

Castiel just stared at the computer screen. He hadn't expected something like this to happen. Dean had seemed so content with his employment, when Cass and Gabe conversed with Michael and him at _Ervin's. _There was no true sign that he was unhappy. There had been some clues here and there, but they were covered so well that it was as if they weren't there at all.

"There is this man named Alastair Goodman that keeps pushing blame onto addiction issues. He's telling everyone that Dean Wesson is some drug addicted, pornstar that is just going through some withdrawal and doesn't realize what he's really doing."

Cass shrugged, "Who knows..."

"He's a creep, Cassie." Gabriel sighed, "He admitted to being Dean's guardian for several years, and there's also connections to him being involved in the porn industry."

"What does it matter?"

Gabriel smacked his face. "Look, I understand you are upset at Dean, but I know you care about him. You asked me to look into him just a little after meeting him, and now that I'm looking into his past you suddenly don't care? I like Dean. Not the same way that you do, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to help him. I'm going to try to go and talk to him. I'm going to get the facts from him, and if I can find some way to help him right now I'm going to do it. If he's on drugs, I'll get him help. If he isn't, I want to find a way to make sure he's safe from his creepy, porn addicted guardian."

* * *

Gabriel did a lot of research. It turns out that Dean Wesson wasn't even a real person. There were no birth records for a Dean Wesson, nor school records. He didn't exist until he entered the porn industry. That meant that Dean Wesson was a "stage name" to hide his identity. The further Gabe looked, he found a document.

_Petition For Change of Name of Minor_

_State of Kansas; County of Lawrence_

_Name of Petitioner: John Winchester_

_In re:__Change of Name of Minor_

_From: Dean Winchester_

_To: Dean Wesson_

_Petitioner(s) make(s) the following declarations:_

_1. The minor was born on January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas. A certified copy of the minor's birth certificate is attached._

_2. The minor was named Dean Winchester at birth, and as the date of this petition, the minor has always been known by that name._

_3. Petitioner(s) seek(s) to change the minor's name to Dean Wesson, and offer(s) the following reason(s) for seeking to do so:_

_After the divorce with his mother, I (John Winchester) have given my son complete control on whose last name he'd prefer. He wishes to be known as Dean Wesson._

* * *

Gabriel smiled to himself. He found the single most important document about Dean Wesson; his beginning.


	7. Jealous

Adam had gone back to live with John and his mother, Kate, but he visited Dean frequently. He informed Dean that, even though he had been 'missing' for several weeks, their dad had slowed his drinking. It was as if somehow Adam's disappearance sobered John, and he decided he wanted to get better. Adam knew not to trust this small change in his father. He knew better. His father would abuse them again.

* * *

Dean thought about changing his name and running. If he got a good enough head start, Alastair wouldn't find him for a good amount of time. He could easily have a different life in another part of the country.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Dean, even though he still felt somewhat ill from missing several doses of his prescription, opened it. The man he met at _Ervin's _was there. Short, energetic Gabriel smiled up at him. "Hi, mind if I come in?"

Dean pushed the door open further for the short man to enter. "How do you know where I live?"

"I work for the FBI. It has quite a few perks."

"And what did I do that caught the FBI's attention?"

Gabriel laughed, "Maybe there is a buzz about a pornstar having a mental breakdown during an interview."

"So you decided to give me a visit?"

Gabriel nodded. "Perhaps it was't the smartest thing, and I could get into a lot of trouble at work for using the database for my own personal insight. I got my hands onto some sneaky shit and I want to figure out what is going on, Dean."

He handed Dean the folder he was holding. Dean looked at it questioningly, but he opened it and read the document inside. His eyes grew and his mouth moved downward. Dean growled, "Get out of my apartment."

"I haven't told anyone that I found this out. Please, Dean..." Gabe tried to reason with the angered demon. "I don't plan on telling anyone. Just talk to me, please."

"Why do you need to know? Why do you think it is ok to just butt into my life? You're risking your job to learn about my life. Who does that?" Dean groaned. "Are you crazy? Did I just invite some crazy, FBI stalker into my home? What the fuck am I supposed to think, Gabriel?"

"I want to know who you are because I know that Castiel cares about you. He won't admit it, but I can see it in his eyes."

Dean stopped. His eyes dropped to his hands, and he was breathing heavy. "I'm not good for him."

"It normally takes two people to decide that."

"I'm not going to corrupt him, Gabriel. I'm not good. I'm not right. I can't be with him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Gabe asked.

Dean let out a long sigh, as he collapsed into a chair at the small round table in the open space that would normally be called the dinning room, if it were a closed room in a normal house or apartment. He motioned for Gabe to sit as well. "Look, I had sex for a living. I didn't need a relationship. I still don't want one. I don't plan on hurting anyone, and I definitely don't want to date someone that will want a relationship based on sex."

"You're in luck. Cassie isn't like that, and if you hurt him, I'll cut off your-"

"Shut up." Dean groaned, "I'm not one for commitment. Not because I like to whore myself, but I don't like knowing that someone cares about me in that way. Cass is something else. It is like he can see my soul when he looks at me, and I'm not going to lie it worries me. He is one of the most attractive men I've ever met, and everything seems 'too good to be true' around him. Even when I'm having an awful time, he knows exactly what to say. He deserves so much better than me. He deserves someone that could care for him the same way he cares for them; someone that knows him the same way he knows them; someone that can appreciate him; someone that can commit."

Gabriel shook his head. "You care about him just as much. You're scared."

"I think I have every right to be scared, Gabriel." Dean pushed the folder to him. "My father sold me to Alastair Goodman. I quickly learned that Alastair had planned to force me into his business; therefore, he abused me and changed me into the person I am today. He fucked me senselessly. He is one fucking kinky son of a bitch, so I decided that I'd do anything to avoid his punishments. I've never been in a _real_ relationship. I've had one night stands. I've fucked on camera. I know what to expect that way. I have no idea what to do in a relationship. I have no idea how to _actually_ care for someone in a romantic way. I'm not romantic. I flinch when someone lifts their hand higher than their shoulder. Believe me when I say that Castiel deserves so much more."

"You think he deserves more because you are your own worst critic. What if I could help find you a lawyer to build up a case against Mr. Goodman?"

Dean vigorously disagreed. "I don't want to do that. I don't need to take this to court."

"Fine, Dean." Gabriel sat across from Dean at the table. "I still think that Castiel and you are a match. He constantly thinks about you, and you seem to care an ass-load about him. Why are you distancing yourself, if you care so much? He isn't going to push you away because of your past. He has the biggest heart."

"The last time I saw him, he connected with me. I don't know how the hell he did it. I felt his grace within me, I yelled at him, and I ran away. I ended up really sick, and the doctor I went to said it was because he bonded with me. Since we didn't consummate the bond, I became very ill. I was given two options. Either mate with Castiel or take medication to help end the bond. I went with the latter option, however I've missed a few doses and still feel sick. I am considerably better than what I was when Adam found me, but I feel weak. I can't really focus, and I am terrified of what is going to happen. I've tried to go out with Michael and Adan to try and forget about how I feel, but it is always a constant nagging in the back of my mind. I'm constantly struggling not to go and mate with him just to stop how I'm feeling. If that were to happen, I wouldn't want him to realize that I only slept with him to help me feel better. I don't want to be the bad guy."

Gabriel bit his lip. "I think you need to talk to him, Dean. He would understand. He is really upset right now, and I don't understand why."

"I'm really stressed. I don't know if I could handle him when he's upset. Not at least without giving myself a heart attack or something..."

"Please," he got up and pulled Dean to his feet, "you only have to talk to him."

* * *

When Castiel awoke from his nap on the couch, he was very surprised to see green eyes rather than gold. "What are you doing here, Dean?"

"Gabriel went to my apartment and persuaded me to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." Cass glared at the blonde man.

Dean looked shocked. "Why? What did I do? Is this about what happened at _Ervin's_?"

"You kissed a boy."

"That sounds like a very pathetic excuse to be mad at me. I've kissed a lot of men."

"This one was young. It was in public, not in a porno."

Dean pressed his index finger to his lips as he thought. "I don't recall kissing anyone in public."

"Short, light brown hair. Slender. Tall. Young."

"Oh fuck," Dean made a face of disgust, "I kissed Adam's forehead. He's my younger brother."

"His tail wrapped around you. He was very intimate."

Dean shook his head, annoyed. "He has always been affectionate. He didn't mean it in an intimate way. He didn't mean to unknowingly make you jealous."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change the fact that I'm mad about it."


End file.
